


Parade

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual!Sharrkan, Bisexual!Yamuriha, Coming Out, Drinking, Gay Pride, Gay!Spartos, Happy Ending, Lesbian!Pisti, Light Angst, M/M, Pansexual!Masrur, Trans!Spartos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: Spartos has always had a love-hate relationship with gay pride month, until this year, that is.





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of wanted to write this for a really really long time since I have this headcanon that Spartos is a trans male, but have never really written about it. Loosely based off a situation with me and my best friend (who is trans female). Sharrkan's coming out story is actually mine too, lol. Anyways, enjoy, please! And happy Pride!!

Everywhere he looks, there’s rainbows, and flags, glitter and makeup. Spartos is reminded about all day every day, for the entire month of June, that it’s Gay Pride. He loves it, don’t get him wrong. He _loves_ the people expressing themselves, and sticking it to the people that try to suppress them, that try to tell them they can’t or shouldn’t exist. He loves telling the people that “yeah, we’re here, and we’re proud!” He only wishes he could take his proper place with them…

So far the only person Spartos has told his true identity to was himself. His friends all know him as a male, but his family… well, they don’t. And he hated hearing any of them talk about him using the wrong pronouns, but he just can’t tell them… He lacks the confidence, and every time he’s tried… well, he’d talk himself out of it. He has no doubts Darius would probably kick him out, disown him, and pretend he never existed. Which half of Spartos is surprisingly okay with. But the other half can’t help but want to be accepted by his father, and be the perfect image he wants to be.

As if being born “wrong” wasn’t enough, either. He found himself preferring the company of men rather than women as well. Which, until he came out as a male, wasn’t a “bad thing” for the homophobic folk, he knew what that would mean if they knew the truth.

So here he sits, in the middle of a gay pride parade, only _wishing_ he could be confident and proud enough to come out. But until then… he only hopes he’d find the day that this would all end.

****

Literally about 300 feet away, Sharrkan couldn’t be more proud. Sporting a pink, purple, and blue shirt, white shorts, and about 10 pounds of glitter, he’s waving his handheld bisexual flags around and dancing and goofing off with his friends. With him is Pisti, decked out in all things rainbow and a shirt that read “vagitarian”, and their other good friend Masrur, who is wearing a yellow shirt and blue pants that with his pink/red hair, completed the “pansexual” flag look. He doesn’t seem _too_ into it, but Sharrkan knows better than anyone how far Mas has come. How far they _all_ have come.

It’s only about two o’clock in the afternoon, but they’ve each had a couple beers shared between them. Which is nothing compared to their normal parties. But they also need to be sober enough to walk this whole parade and get home.

“Do you think straight people come here to just watch, or what?” Pisti asks, motioning to the onlookers.

Sharrkan shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe some of them are like… still closeted or something.”

Pisti nods and then exclaims, “There’s Yam!”

Sure enough, their blue-haired friend was on the sidelines, quickly running in to join them and dragging a rather flustered looking redhead with her. She was also decked in a bisexual ensemble, but the newcomer was… in regular clothes. Sharrkan would have to fix that at some point.

“I’m so glad I found you guys.” Yamuraiha sighs a little, straightening out her hair. “I got sidetracked.”

“I can see that.” Sharrkan says, eyeing the stranger. They were pretty feminine looking, but Sharrkan knew better than to assume. The clothes were a _serious_ problem though; simple blue jeans that looked like they’d been washed a thousand times over, and over-sized sweater (a _sweater_? Did this person want to die of heat stroke!?), and grey converse. They definitely stuck out amongst all the rainbows and bright colors.

“Where’s your gay pride?” Pisti asks, throwing glitter all over the two of them. “This is a gay pride parade, come on!”

The redhead just fidgets a little, shuffling on the spot and looking all around uncomfortable. Sharrkan wonders what their story could be. He offers his carefree grin, and hands them one of his flags. “Name’s Sharrkan, Sharr to my friends.”

Their cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, and it makes Sharrkan smile more. “Spartos.” They reply, grey eyes flicking between Sharrkan’s own and the flag in their hand.

“I found him just standing on the sidelines and decided he had to join.” Yamuraiha explains, resting a hand on Spartos’ back.

“No problem. Definitely room for everyone here!” Pisti exclaims, throwing more glitter. “Come on, come on!”

Sharrkan grins as they as a little group continue in the large parade of people. He notices Spartos walking slightly behind the rest of them, and makes sure to remain close to him. “So, what’s your sexuality?” He asks quite bluntly.

Spartos flushes some and shrugs a little. “I… um…” He stutters and then refuses to meet Sharrkan’s gaze.

“Hey, no worries.” Sharrkan backtracks, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to out yourself if you don’t want to. Or even if you’re straight, you’re here, so… let’s party, yeah?” He grins. “All about equality here.”

Spartos eases significantly and nods, even offering a little smile.

****

It’s nearly midnight and Spartos still hasn’t made it home. No, instead he’s at a bar with the same group of people. Not that he’s complaining. It’s been one of the best days of his life, and he makes a mental note to thank Yamuraiha for dragging him out of the shaded corner. Not once was he forced to talk about his identity, and he’s never felt more comfortable. It was a comfort to have people similar to him around him.

That doesn’t mean he wants them literally _on_ him though- which Sharrkan seems to pay no heed to as he leans against him. He’s _really_ drunk, and can hardly sit up straight. Yamuraiha is equally as drunk, and Pisti had to leave before she did as well. Spartos and Masrur are the only ones decently sober, mainly because Spartos doesn’t drink and Masrur had a high alcohol tolerance.

“I can take her home.” Masrur says, nodding his head towards Yamuraiha, who looks half-unconscious. “I don’t know where he lives though.”

Spartos just nods a little, pursing his lips some. Sharrkan seems really attached to his side, and is busying himself tugging at the frayed ends of Spartos’ sweater. He doesn’t know where he lives either (he _just_ met him, after all). “He can… stay with me.” He says after a moment, against his better judgement.

They pay for their tabs and then leave the bar. Spartos half-drags, half-carries Sharrkan to his car, which is down the street. Getting him into said car was a feat in of itself, mostly since Sharrkan seems to want to _not_ be in the car at all costs. But Spartos manages it, and drives home without much incident. That is, until Sharrkan leans forward from the backseat to stare at Spartos.

“….Yes?” Spartos asks, glancing at him in the rearview mirror.

“You’re like… _really_ fucking pretty.” Sharrkan slurs, and then belches.

Spartos flushes a little bit, though he knows Sharrkan is drunk stupid right now. “Thank you.” He replies after a moment.

Thankfully, Sharrkan doesn’t answer, and they arrive at the apartment complex Spartos lives in. He somehow manages to get him up the stairs after only two falls, and quickly gets him inside before he wakes up the neighbors with his loud singing.

“ _You were always on my mind!_ ” Sharrkan half-yells, wandering into the living room.

“Would you _please_ be quiet?” Spartos hisses, and then laughs quietly to himself when Sharrkan unceremoniously collapses onto the couch.

“It smells like… like granny’s.” Sharrkan mutters as Spartos brings a blanket to him.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Spartos replies, setting said blanket over him as Sharrkan finally passes out.

He knows he’ll end up with glitter infesting his whole house, _never_ leaving. But at the moment, he can’t seem to find a care. Right now, looking at Sharrkan’s drooling, sleeping face, he can’t help but feel… happy. All day, he, as well as the others, were nothing but supportive and, well, _proud._ Even if they didn’t truly _know._ Sharrkan was especially, which Spartos now realizes was probably flirting. The good thing about this is that Spartos _knows_ there’s at least a possibility he could be interested.

 _What am I thinking?_ He asks himself as he rushes to his room to get ready for bed. _You’ve spent one day with the guy…_

He sighs, shaking his head a little as he changes and then crawls under the covers. He can hear Sharrkan snoring from the living room, and it draws a light laugh from him before he drifts to sleep.

****

When Sharrkan wakes up, he has a slight headache, although its nothing he’s not used to. What he does notice is that he’s not home. Or at least, not _his_ home. He rolls onto his back, stretching a little and taking a look around. It’s a neat little place, very organized and very _clean._ It smells like cinnamon and pomegranates. It’s also very quiet. But most importantly… unfamiliar. Obviously it’s not _his_ place, and it’s not Pisti’s or Yamuraiha’s. Masrur didn’t even live in an apartment. Had he gone home with someone from the bar?

His question is answered when a redhead walks out from the corridor in basketball shorts and a t-shirt, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Sharrkan racks his brain to remember his name. Starpos? Parstos?

“You’re awake.” His host says, pausing in his trek to the kitchen.

Sharrkan nods a little. “Yeah… What happened last night?”

The redhead pauses, and then flushes a little. “Not what you might be thinking. You were drunk, and I didn’t know where you live, that’s all.”

“Oh…” Sharrkan blinks and then stands up. At least he doesn’t smell like puke. “Thanks.”

The guy before him smiles, and his name hits like a bag of bricks. Spartos. He grins at the triumph of not having to embarrass the both of them.

“Do you want breakfast?” Spartos asks as he’s filling up a coffee pot with water.

“You cook?’ Sharrkan questions, sitting on one of the barstools by the counter.

“I have frozen waffles.” Spartos deadpans.

Sharrkan laughs and gets up, circling into the kitchen. “You got basics for panakes?”

“Sure, I think. Pantry’s over there.” He motions to a door on the other side of the kitchen and then gets a pan out. Sharrkan gathers what he needs, asks Spartos to turn on the stove, and gets to work. Spartos works on making coffee.

“Do you mind if I ask a kind of personal question?” Spartos asks as Sharrkan pours the first pancake.

“Sure.” Sharrkan shrugs a shoulder. He’s got nothing to hide.

“How long have you… _known_ , about… you know..”

“Being bi?” He glances at the redhead, who nods timidly. “It was about the seventh grade, I think. I had this friend, Grant, who kinda thought he was bisexual. Dated another guy in our class. Hanging with them a lot… I dunno. I kinda felt like that was something I wanted. Kinda opened my eyes to it, I guess. Especially when Grant kissed me once.” He chuckles a little at the memory. “Of course the next year he insisted he was straight, and that was just… a phase. But for me it wasn’t.”

“Wow.” Spartos nods as he listens. “And… everyone… I mean, you just told everyone?”

“Well, to be honest, at first I was kinda almost _ashamed_ by it, mostly just because of the way I was brought up. So I tried not to tell anyone. But I mean, men are _hot._ Women are hot. It’s hard sometimes.” He grins some. “So eventually I started dating this guy in high school and was very public about it, but everyone just kinda… _went_ with it. I’m sure there were comments and stuff, sure. But eventually I stopped caring.”

“So you… never really _came out_? It just kinda… happened?”

Sharrkan nods. “More or less, yeah. Luckily, I only had my brother at that point. My dad was dead and my mom went to prison. And he doesn’t really care. I don’t think he _agrees_ with it, exactly. But he doesn’t care enough to make a deal out of it.”

“Oh.” Spartos blinks, looking a little shocked. Sharrkan just flips the pancakes. “I’m sorry…”

“About what?”

“Um, your parents, I-I guess…”

Sharrkan shrugs. “It’s fine. I was like, nine years old when my dad died. And my mom… well, she wasn’t really… a _motherly_ mother. She kinda scared me actually.” He laughs a little. It’s been a long time since he’s talked to anyone about his parents, but he feels like with Spartos they can talk about anything.

Spartos pours a mug of coffee, remaining quiet for a few moments. Sharrkan can tell he wants to say something, but won’t push him. He pours another pancake, but makes a smiley face pattern with it. Spartos finger taps the side of his mug as he purses his lips a little.

“Can I… uh, ask you something else?”

“Go for it.”

“Have you ever… um… _met_ a, trans person?”

Sharrkan blinks and glances at him. “Not that I know of.” He shrugs some, turning back to the stove. “Not that I, y’know, categorize everyone I know.”

Spartos nods a little bit, and before Sharrkan can think better of it, he blurts “Are you? Trans, I mean?”

Spartos doesn’t answer. Sharrkan turns off the stover and face him, placing the plate of pancakes on the counter in front of him. Spartos’ grey eyes are focused on his coffee, and he looks like he might cry. Sharrkan’s heart breaks for him. He has the feelings he hit it right on the head, and that this is his first time talking about this.

He circles the counter to sit beside him and rests a hand on his arm. “It’s okay, you know.”

“No, it’s not.” Spartos shakes his head, his voice breaking as a few tears fall from his eyes. “I’m twenty-two years old, a-and I’ve… _never_ told anyone… I-I’ve _always_ known. But I just… my father… I- I _couldn’t._ It’s awful, and I _want_ to tell people, I don’t want to hide. But it’s hard, and…” He breaks off, just sobbing now.

Sharrkan frowns, his hand moving from his arm to his shoulder as he pulls him in for a hug. Spartos twists in his seat so they’re more comfortable, his head resting on Sharrkan’s shoulder as he just cried. Every now and then he gasps something his father, which really only makes Sharrkan angry. Granted he doesn’t know the _whole_ story- and has only known Spartos for a day. But how could _anyone’s_ father, or family in general, make someone feel _this_ ashamed and upset for being who they are? It’s bullshit. And Sharrkan’s heart breaks for Spartos.

After what seems like hours, Spartos calms down again and just leans against Sharrkan, his fingers digging into his back. Sharrkan doesn’t move, and gently rubs his back.

When Spartos sits up again, he wipes at his eyes and then chuckles sheepishly. “You’re the first person I’ve ever told…”

Sharrkan grins a little bit, grabbing and holding his hand gently. “Well, I’m honored.” He teases a little, and then more seriously, “You don’t ever have to be ashamed around me, okay? Around anyone, for that matter. All of our friends, you know they’ll all accept and love you. And you don’t have to tell anyone you don’t want to, either. I could be the only person in the world to know, if you want. I won’t tell a soul.”

Spartos nods some, smiling just a little bit. “Thank you…”

“Of course.” Sharrkan nods once, and then grins again. “Besides, male or female, doesn’t matter to me~” He winks and kisses the back of his hand.

Spartos laughs a little bit and dabs at his eyes with a napkin. “The bonuses of being bisexual, I guess.”

“It’s true!” Sharrkan nods. “Now, there’s pancakes to be eaten, before they get gross and soggy.”

****

A year later during pride month, and Spartos is definitely able to _fully_ enjoy it this time. He’s no longer hiding, or ashamed, or confused. In fact, he’s walking in the parade again, but more festive this time. His friends are there, equally as decked out, as well as his now boyfriend, who runs up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“This is so frecking cool.” Sharrkan says, grinning his trademark grin.

“You literally do this every year.” Spartos points out.

“Yeah, but it never gets old. I mean, granted, I wish we didn’t really _need_ a gay pride thing. But still. _And,_ this year, I get to celebrate it with my really hot and amazing boyfriend.” He kisses his cheek again before smudging glitter on his skin.

Spartos just laughs and nods, because it’s true. Although this one was definitely better than the rest, by far.

“Hey, don’t drink too much, by the way.” Sharrkan half-teases, nudging him and Spartos is pretty sure he’s more excited for him than he is. “You’ve got your first surgery tomorrow~”


End file.
